lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fronacen/Lindon Build
So for the past couple of days I've been working on a Lindon build. Obviously I've mostly used High Elven Bricks, but I've also used a little bit of silver, Galadhrim Bricks (for Detailing) and Birch Wood. Oh, and some parts of the build wouldn't be possible without Carpenter's Blocks. Currently I have a good deal of the first floor done. This picture showcases what the first-floor layout looks like. The silver I mentioned earlier acts like a capstone for the interior pillars of each of the halls. The smallest was the first hall I built. Then I built the one to it's left. The one bellow the secod hall I made next, and the Longest one was made at the very end. The room to the right of the First Hall is going to be a stairway up to the second floor; the round bulge in the Third Hall is going to be the same thing. The two small rooms I have no real use for yet, so they may be guest beds or something like that. I started working from where I started building, so the Airway between Hall 1 and 2 was my first project, the Hall 1, and Hall 2. The Second Hall can be seen to the right. The first looks very simular to this, just smaller. Then I did all of the Airways. After that, I didn't know what to do. After a break from working, I went back to the build, ad tried to do the stairway... That didn't go so well, so what I do have in thir right now probably won't stay. I then did the two smaller rooms (they were simple). Then I started to think, "Okay, the ceilings aren't going to get any higher than 4 blocks high." Because of that, I started to do a sort of trim around the building, deciding in the process that the southern Airway and Pagoda would only be 1 story high, and in the processes adding a roof. While doing the roofing, I decided that instead of bring the land up to the same level as most of the stuff around it, I would just make a special overhang. The picture to the left shows the South Airway, and the frameworks for what might end up being a pond feature. Obviously landscaping is a later stage project, so I'm not really going to do anything else with that for a little while. While working some more on the trim, I decided that the Third and Forth Hall needed to have higher ceiligs (rather than the 5+ blocks), so I started working some on the Third Hall. The picture to the right shows the progress I've made so far. I ended making the second part 5 blocks high as well, primarily so I could put windows up on the second floor. I hope people enjoy what I've built so far. I used the Building Tips page to start me off, and then went off from their. I hope I'm going a good job with the High Elven style of building. Obviously I have a lot left to do, but I plan to keep going as long as I have intrest in it. Feel free to comment and critic: that's why I posted this. Also enjoy the other photos of the build in this gallery. Current Progress.png|Curenct Progress OutDoor at Night.png|Outside, lit up view Closer Look at Detail.png|Better View at Details Category:Blog posts